Booshy Poetry
by WearerOfCapes
Summary: Wow, what an imaginitive title. Not. Basically, I sometimes write poems based on the Boosh, and this is my outlet for them as and when they come. Implied slash will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided that only two words can be applied to my internet ban: Screw it. Okay, this is something a little different, still Booshy, but poetic. Well, I hope so anyway. This one isn't too serious, it rhymes, and stuff. Yeah. Still slashy too, you'll notice. Anyway, I shall stop my mindless rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Boosh or anything in it.**

The Watcher

His eyes grew wide in the darkness

His face was white as bone

He watched his friend as he slept light

In the damp flat they called home

He looked upon his sleeping friend

With his eyes shut tight in rest

He knew it looked a little strange

But he knew his friend was the best

His heart was not kept on his sleeve

His feelings were a taboo

But his friend always felt what he felt

Somehow he always knew

He watched his friend sleep all night long

For insomnia racked himself

He couldn't care less for the dark TV

Or the many books on the shelf

His heart lay with this friend of his

The one who saved his life

Even though his everything

Was filled with troubles rife

And when his friend woke in the morning

He told him the sheer truth

They smiled and felt affection

And retreated to the roof…

**Reviews would be beautiful :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another poem has spilled from the dusty recesses of my odd mind and is now invading your computer screen... Slightly more serious this time, and I couldn't make it rhyme, but y'know... It doesn't have to rhyme to be poetry. **

**Disclaimer: I sort of own it... I own a bit of memorabilia... or I will do one day anyway... Yeah, screw it, I don't own it.**

The streets

The streets might well be paved in gold

As street lights reflect off wet roads

The orange glow surrounding them

As they sit on the park bench in the rain

Their eyes are drooping, their heads are down

They look only at the ground beneath

For although they love they cannot tell

And their lonely hearts are heavy as lead

Today the streets are full of snow

And playfulness comes along

Friendships blooming in the ice

And a snowball fight they cannot win

They laugh and smile at each other's faces

They find themselves together

The friendship which has lasted long

And can never be torn apart by any

The streets are empty, quiet, cold

Darkness fills the city space

They run around on different roads

Looking for an apology

The argument went a bit too far

They have no reason to carry on

They want to say sorry to each other

And tell the truth about everything

They meet up under an old oak tree

With their hair swept up and in tangles

They do not care about how much it hurts

Just the love they can finally confess

They know how the other feels

And finally they are united as one

Their hearts and souls are intertwined

Their bodies as yet untouched

These gentle two who were alone

The quiet man with sorrows long

And the raven haired with sunshine inside

They know who they are now, where they belong

Love can be found in any new place

Often when we least expect it

And when we see it, we find it, we take it

We never get a second chance.

**If anyone likes my awful poetry, it would be lovely to know :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, no! The angst! It's coming for me... You get the idea. This one's a sad 'un, I'm afraid. :(**

**Disclaimer: No, the boosh is not mine, and never will be :(**

Sleep

Sit down on the edge of the bed

Look across the room to the other

The empty bed that won't be filled

The friend who used to sleep there

A week has passed; the scars won't heal

Although you were absent

Although you weren't hurt

His scars are your scars

They ache at night when you sleep

The nightmares you have of him

The heartache and the longing

Missing his laugh as he wakes you

The soft melodies that came to you

As he sang to himself

As he played guitar

His music was your music

It plays around your head when you sit

Repeating verses over and over

The last note lingering on

The last memory you have of him

The fire that you felt around him

And the happiness

And the wonder

Your happiness isn't shared now

He left at six in the evening

They knocked at your door at nine

To tell you what had happened

The accident there'd been

You fell to your knees crying

How you screamed

How you wept

Your sadness is nothing but your own.

**Reviews are beautiful :3**


End file.
